


Familia hasta el final

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Big Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Childbirth, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Soft Diego Hargreeves, Stillbirth, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: All they have is each other.That's all they have ever had.When one is hurt, the others will protect them with their lives... even when bad guys are afoot which is rather fortunate considering the circumstances that Diego had found himself in.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Lila, Number Five | The Boy & Allison & Ben & Diego & Klaus & Luther & Vanya, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	1. Anywhere the Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> Why do all the strange thoughts come to me when I'm in the bath? Must be the new unicorn bubble bath...

"Christ on a cracker! Did you piss yourself?!" Klaus screeched, bouncing on his feet as Diego collapsed to his knees with a thick wet patch in the private area of his pants. 

For a moment, Diego said nothing but tried to climb to his feet but the sudden pain winded him and he scrunched his eyes closed and breathed slowly through the mouth. Klaus jumped into action after a moment of frozen fear, he crouched beside his brother, putting a hand on the small of his back. 

"Shit." Klaus swore under his breath, "We better get back to the hideout. Tell the others." 

For the past few months, the Hargreeves siblings had been hiding out in a small abandoned cave that Five had used once during his days at the Commission. It had been cleaned out of anything useful except for a few cots in one of three rooms in the cave. It was like a fallout shelter and was probably used in such a manner in the threat of nuclear war. 

Five became the sort of unofficial leader, just because of his time and experience in a post-apocalyptic world. Luther was the right hand man, the second-in-command which was strange for everyone to hear after he spent the majority of his life being Number One. 

The time in the shelter helped to reinvigorate the severed relationships between each of the siblings which was only encouraged when Diego discovered he was pregnant, a strange thing for everyone to hear and live with. It was Allison that first noticed something amiss with Number Two, throwing up... complaining of a sore chest. She was a mother, she knew the signs when she saw them. Telling him about it though proved more of a challenge. In the end, Allison asked Five. Five was used to seeing abnormal things, even though Diego being pregnant wasn't entirely abnormal. 

_"No... I c-can't be." Diego stuttered, he cursed at himself, he hadn't stuttered in ages._

_Five tried to explain that it was the only thing that made sense, the strange food choices also added to his and Allison's suspicions. The only thing that made no sense was how the baby was conceived._

_"It's impossible." Diego professed, "I haven't... you know, done it since ... Eudora."_

_"And how long ago was that?" Five asked._

_"Months. So... you know, can't be pregnant." Diego shrugged. He pushed himself to his feet and a wave of dizziness hit him straightaway._

_"Diego!" Allison exclaimed when Diego proceeded to fall to the floor, landing on the floor in a clump._

_"Shit." Five muttered under his breath, the medic in him projected forth. He asked for the first aid kit and flipped Diego over onto his back and it was then when Luther, Vanya and Klaus entered the shelter from foraging for food outside._

_"What the hell happened here?" Luther dropped his mouth, gesturing to the body on the floor._

_"You guys better sit down," Allison frowned, "Something's happened."_

"Shit shit shit!" Klaus mumbled to himself when Diego wouldn't move from his kneeling position on the floor. "Come on!" 

Diego pointed his middle finger at Klaus before opening his eyes, the pain subsiding for the time being. "It's too early... something has to be wrong." 

Klaus attempted to comfort his brother, "Hey, it'll be okay. You're safe and I'm sure Doctor Five will know what to do." 

"Say what?" Five, Allison and Vanya walked in just as Diego's legs buckled under him again. 

"Another one?" Klaus gasped. 

Diego gritted his teeth but tried to keep a level head, he remembered doing this when Grace sewed his cheek when his knife came hurtling towards him. 

_"Try and relax, Diego." Grace's soft voice hit his ear._

_Reginald had thrown the knife at Diego, trying to see if Diego could stop it in midflight, turns out that Diego did not have that ability and ended up having a large bloodied mark on his cheek that reached to behind his ear, blood trickling down his face. Diego can still remember the look on his father's face. It was a mixture of guilt and disappointment. It was the only time Diego ever saw even a glimmer of guilt in the cold eyes of the stone man._

Five swapped places with Klaus whilst telling Number Four to find some towels. "Vanya, go and help Klaus and get some water boiled." 

"Will do." Vanya dipped her head before seeing Diego curl around himself whilst kneeling on the cold ground before following Klaus into the storeroom.

"His water broke." Allison placed a hand on Diego's back. 

"You're contractions seem quite close together," Five mumbled. "I'm going to need to check your dilation." 

There was a visible look of discomfort on Diego's face but he inevitably nodded and followed Allison's lead to get him up onto his feet. With the help of Five, the three of them trekked to the area of the far room where the cots were. 

"Just stay here," Five leaned Diego against the wall and nodded for Allison to keep Diego stable and upright. He acted quickly and put a protective sheet over the cot and put a few supplies that he had stolen from a nearby hospital on a table that he had dragged beside the cot. He managed to pinch some stirrups and a contraction timer as well as towels but drugs were a harder thing to find, not that it made much difference because Diego said no to having them in the first place. 

"Help me get him on the bed." Five said to Allison. 

Diego brushed their hands off, "It's okay." 

Five and Allison stood back and watched their brother lower himself onto the small cot, they looked at each other when Diego silently hissed in pain. 

"Start the timer, Allison." 

Allison did as she was told and offered a hand to Diego. 

"Thanks," Diego gasped when the contraction ended. 

Allison brushed the stray hairs off his sweaty forehead, "No problem." 

Diego let go of her hand and rubbed his mound of his stomach, "Knock yourself out Five." 

Five pulled Diego's trousers off and discarded the soiled material to the other end of the room, "Don't worry, I sterilized my hands." 

Diego attempted to distract himself by staring at the wall on the other side of the room where the door was, he felt Five check his dilation and tried to ignore the stinging pain that came with it. 

"Sorry about that," Five patted his knee, "It's not nice, I know." 

"You do?" Allison raised her eyebrows in confusion and curiosity. 

Five's eyes turned sad for a moment before shrugging, "It was a long time ago but yes. I do understand. Just like you do." He smiled at his sister. "Anyway... How long have you been having contractions for?" 

Diego bit his lip for a second, "Erm... I don't know. I've been having back pain all day and I thought I was just having those false ones..." 

"You might have been in labour for quite a few hours now." Five shrugged, "Not to worry though." 

"How long do you think... ow... before the baby comes?" Diego slumped against the pillows, sweat already building on his forehead. 

"Not long, you're about 6cm. Already in transition." 

"Fuck." Diego said bluntly. 

Allison chuckled, "Don't worry, Diego, everything will turn out fine." 


	2. Lay Me Down on a Bed of Satin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short flashback with Vanya and Diego

Diego and Vanya had a rather complicated relationship. 

During their younger years, they were close, mostly before Five had vanished. Whilst living in the hideout, Diego attempted to fix the bonds that the pair of them worked to break and Vanya was cooperative and was more than happy to mend the relationship between her and her brother. 

Klaus and Vanya returned from grabbing towels and hot water. They set them on the table that Five had dragged from the wall and placed them accordingly on the table whilst Diego laid on the cot with Allison mother-henning him. Five noticed that it was kind of beginning to get on Diego's nerve. 

"Allison, I believe it's our turn to scout the area." Five gestured to the door. 

Allison looked reluctant to leave but Vanya rested a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll stay with him." 

Over the time they had spent inside their makeshift hideout, Vanya changed. No longer was she the meek, little woman who was oblivious to her own power. Now Vanya was a strong and confident woman who could control her powers and keep her demon, The White Violin, at bay. In fact, The White Violin was nowhere to be seen. 

Allison and Five left the room and Vanya could hear them leave the hideout before telling Luther and Klaus where they were going. Vanya took a seat beside Diego, sitting on a stool beside the cot. She grabbed the blanket when she saw Diego shiver. 

"Feel better?" 

Diego nodded his head, blinking the tears away. He hated being weak. 

"Hey, don't cry, you're gonna be fine. Both of you are going to be just fine." She picked up the wet rag from the table and wiped the beads of sweat off Diego's head. 

_One morning, Diego almost didn't reach the toilet to throw up into. He was glad he did though, really couldn't be bothered to clean puke of the walls and floor... again. His fingers trembled as he threw up into the porcelain bowl._

_"Hey," a soft voice came from behind him. "Is it still bad?"_

_Diego couldn't really answer Vanya but he wasn't really meant to. It was more of a rhetorical question, Vanya stayed crouched behind him, putting a hand on his back until he had finished. Diego sat on his side, leaning against the toilet, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead._

_"I'm sorry." Diego mumbled, closing his eyes to alleviate the dizziness._

_"What for?" She replied in confusion.  
"Everything." Diego opened his eyes to look into hers, "I haven't been the kindest to you and I hate that. I want to be friends again, Vanya. You're my sister, and I should have been a better brother." _

_"My book didn't help." Vanya chuckled sheepishly._

_"You wrote it for a cry for help-"_

_"But you guys..." Vanya sighed and sat beside him, the cold tiles making her behind numb. "I shouldn't have wrote it. Allison was right, I'm an adult now. We all are. Dad isn't here to keep us apart."_

_"How ironic." Diego chuckled under his breath. "He wanted to bring us together even though we all hated each other."_

_"I don't think "hate" is that operative word." Vanya looked down at her hands. "We're brothers and sisters and we're the only things each of us have... Well, for now anyway."_

_Diego opened his mouth to speak but gagged and proceeded to continue to retch into the toilet bowl._

"Why does it have to hurt so damn much?" Diego put his arm on top of his head, scrunching his eyes shut. 

"Why don't we walk around for a bit?" Vanya asked, putting a hand on top of his knee, "It'll move it along." 

"Help me up." Diego said, trying not to throw up. 

As Diego and Vanya slowly walked around the room, they could hear Five and Allison in the other room talking to Klaus and Luther, Ben was also there in his ghostly blue form. 

"Did you find anything out there?" Luther asked, leaning against the wall with his trunk-sized arms folded across his chest. 

Five shook his head, "No. We just needed to give Diego some space." 

Allison ducked her head inside the doorway of the bedroom, seeing Vanya help Diego to walk around. His taller form shrouding over her with Vanya's arms keeping him from collapsing. 

"How long do you reckon it'll be?" Allison asked eagerly, clapping her hands quietly. 

"Hard to say." Five shrugged, "Klaus, go and start cooking. I'm sure everyone is hungry."

Klaus also clapped his hands together, bouncing on his feet, "Oooh! What does everyone fancy?" 

"Something edible." Ben snickered under his breath. 

Allison giggled along with Luther resulting in Klaus giving them evil eyes before chuckling to himself, "You can have shit and sugar." 

"While your doing that," Five sighed, "I'll go and check on Diego." 


	3. Hey Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an implicit reference to rape in this chapter so feel free to skip if it's upsetting.

As time grew on, Diego tried to keep to himself as long as he could. Five mostly sat on the stool, timing the contractions as they came and went. Vanya and Allison took it in turns to stand by Diego, offering support when needed. Luther paced around or stood around or helped Klaus in the small kitchen area to cook whatever food they had managed to find. 

It seemed as though time was a cruel pain in the ass. 

In the end, the only position that Diego found somewhat helpful was a squatting position beside the bed. His siblings kept a watchful eye on him, Five in particular. 

Klaus just finished serving up a stew into bowls in the kitchenette when he walked into the bedroom where Five and Luther were keeping an eye on Diego, Ben's ghostly figure standing beside him. 

"Where're the girls?" Klaus asked, sitting down on Diego's cot, eyeing his brother. 

"Patrolling outside." Luther informed him. 

All was quiet for a moment. Luther sat himself down on his cot, the cot groaned in response. Five remained perched on his stool, his form calm and collected. Klaus projected Ben so that all five of the brothers were present in the room. Although he did not verbalize it, Diego was grateful to have his brothers with him. 

"Do you want me to check how far along you are?" Five asked him when Diego shoved his head into the mattress. 

"No need, already pushing." Diego grunted, his face turning red slightly. 

"You're pushing?" Five stood to his feet, "You could be pushing early." 

"Ah." Diego gasped sharply when he finished, "It just felt right." 

Luther turned his head to the side as Five crouched beside Diego, putting on a pair of latex gloves. 

Klaus and Ben eyed each other with a mixture of confusion, eagerness and worry. 

Five tutted, "Well, you can't push with your pants on." He pulled them down and went to check Diego's dilation, inserting his fingers in and he could feel the top of the baby's head, "It seems you were right. Do you want to move onto the bed?" 

Diego shook his head as he grunted, pushing once more. Five took a step back and turned to Klaus and Ben, "You two go and get Allison and Vanya." 

"Aye aye captain." Ben saluted, whistling for Klaus to follow him though he did have to snap his fingers in front of Klaus' face. 

"Oh right, sorry," Klaus giggled under his breath. "It was kinda weird to see..." 

"Weirder for me." Diego sighed, putting his forearm on the bed. 

Everyone was kind of surprised by how well Diego had managed to balance himself, everyone except for Five. He had complete and utter faith in Diego, like he did with all of his siblings. 

_He saw them._

_He knew it was them the moment he saw that tattoo on Klaus' arm. He knew it was Klaus. Same eyes._

_He kept seeing them in his dreams... well, he didn't have dreams anymore. Just nightmares._

_He buried them properly. Not under rubble but under the earth. It took him so long to dig through the soil, his nails bled and tears ran down his face. He did not stop crying or bleeding until his siblings were buried, they deserved that at least._

_Days turned to weeks that melted into months that burned into years... then to decades._

It was harder to concentrate the longer the day went on, Diego didn't even try to hold back his cries of pain, not that his siblings expected him to. Allison and Vanya were cleaning up in the other room, leaving the brothers in the bedroom with a contracting Diego. 

"It's labour," Five had said when Diego hissed violently during a particularly painful contraction, "not exactly a walk in the park." 

A million thoughts ran through Diego's head but there was only one question that went into his mind, "Five." 

"Pushing?" 

"Yeah," Diego grunted, "but... earlier... Did you have a kid?" 

Five remained crouched beside him, a hand on his back. It was a subject he did try to put in the back of his mind, mostly because it caused him many a sleepless night. He hated thinking about it however Diego was in a great deal of pain, and perhaps the story would distract him for a moment. 

"Yeah." Five sighed. "I did. Stillborn." 

"Shit." Luther murmured under his breath, "Why didn't you say anything before?" 

Five shook his head. There were a few reasons why he never brought it up but one of the main reasons was because of the looming threat of the apocalypse. He let out a shaky breath and told his story to his brothers. 

"It was after I was recruited, something happened one night, something I don't really talk about." Five stared into the middle distance, "It didn't matter how much I fought back. She was stronger then so I dealt with the consequences, in my own stupid way, which, I admit, wasn't the best thing."

"Alone was always your method." Klaus pointed out, "Even when we were kids." 

Five nodded his head slightly, "Yeah... but being alone for 45 years takes its toll." 

The others couldn't quite imagine it. No matter how much he tried. 

"I still had to birth her though," Five looked to the floor, noticing the stray spots of blood underneath Diego, "I even managed to name her before they took her away." 

Diego looked up with tears glazed over his eyes, he offered a hand to his brother and they looked at each other for a moment. 

"What did you name her?" 

"Hera." Five chuckled, "It means time so..." 

"Fitting," Diego managed to say before grunting, he shoved his head back into the mattress and Five could feel him tense up, his shoulders hunching up. 

Diego shuddered, shivering and trembling. Klaus looked over to the dresser and stood to his feet, walking over to it, he pulled open a drawer and pulled out a thick woolly blanket. 

"You cold." 

Diego nodded weakly, appreciating the gesture as Klaus wrapped the blanket over him but leaving enough space so that Five could intervene if necessary. 

Half and hour had passed and Diego appreciated that his siblings were all with him, their conversations distracting him from the ever growing pain but it was clear to see that he was getting slowly more distressed, Five noticed more so than the others. No surprise there. Five was slightly more observant than his siblings. Klaus, Vanya and Allison were sitting on the same bed, finishing up the blanket they had been knitting for the past few days. There wasn't much they could do in the shelter to alleviate the boredom but knitting was one of them. Luther continued to pace back and forth. 

"Should it be taking this long?" Luther asked forcefully resulting in a glare from Five. 

Ben had been standing by the doorway in his ghostly form, "First time babies take the longest." 

"Not my first time." Diego gritted through his teeth. 

Everyone except for Five eyed Diego only there was no answer spoken because Diego cried out, leaning his head against his forearm that had been resting against the cot as he had been squatting for all that time. 

"What?" Allison gasped. 

"What do you mean?" Vanya asked. "Not your first time?" 

Diego looked to Five, a silent agreement to let the others know a secret he had been keeping for a while. 

"Diego had a miscarriage some time last year." Five informed them with a somewhat sad expression. 

"Our family, keeping secrets," Luther shook his head, "Can we promise we're just going to tell each other everything from now on?" 

"Agreed." Allison and Vanya nodded in unison, followed by Klaus and then Ben. 

"Oh God!" Diego cried out, his knuckles turning white. "Something feels... different." 

"Let's get you onto the bed," Five said, about to move him. 

Diego shook his head, "Please, I'm fine here." 

"Okay," Five sighed, "But if anything happens, we are going to have to move you to the bed." 

"It's more of a cot." Klaus chimed. 

"Whatever." Five waved his hand, "We're going to move him to the COT if anything happens."   
"Yes, Dr. Five." Diego gripped his hand tightly. 


	4. Bulletproof, Nothing to Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am going to incorporate season 2 because it was awesome and... well, I want to! LOL. So, Lila is going to be here now.

"Something doesn't feel right, Five." Diego tried not to throw up, he could feel a terrible sharpness down below. "It can't...eurgh..."

"Just breathe, push when you can," Five said softly, his normally fierce exterior gone for the moment. "A little more of the head is coming. You are making progress, it's just slow." 

While Five was helping Diego the others were standing in the main room, circling around a very familiar face. Lila wasn't scared about standing in front of the people that would have killed her at any given moment. There was one person she wanted to see and he wasn't there. 

"I am not here to cause trouble." Lila said quietly, putting her hands up in the air. 

"Yeah well, last time we saw you, you did try to kill us." Allison shrugged, not believing the whole innocent act. 

"Granted but you tried to kill me too and you greatly outnumber me." 

"OH GOD!!!" A scream tore from the other room. 

"What the-" Klaus snapped his head around the same as his siblings in the direction the scream came from the other room, simultaneously they ran to Diego's aid even though he was in Five's capable hands. Time slowed down for Lila as she entered the room and she gasped at the sight she was presented with. 

Diego had fallen onto his back, writing in pain on the ground as he pushed with the agonising contraction taking over his frame. 

"Shit!" Five stared at Lila for a split second but then snapped out of his daze and shouted for Luther. "Get him on the bed!" 

Luther did as he was told and carefully put Diego on the cot, not caring about the blood that had stained his shirt. He did care that there was an excessive amount of blood though. 

"Five. What do we do?" Allison put her foot down. 

Five did something then that his siblings hadn't seen him do before. He panicked. Properly. 

"Fuck! He's bleeding way too much. I need to get the baby out." He cupped his hands around the baby's head as it edged through. 

"Diego. I know it hurts but I need you to push. Don't wait for the contraction."

Diego, despite being lost inside the ocean of pain, nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"What the hell is going on?!" Lila shouted over them, staring at the bloodstains on the ground. 

"Someone fill her in." Five yelled, not taking his eyes off the baby's head. "Keep going, Diego."

"ARGH! FUCK!" Diego screeched wildly, grasping at Allison's hand and reaching out for Klaus'. Klaus took it and gripped it hard, he didn't complain at the bones grinding against each other. 

Vanya had taken Lila to the other room to explain the situation. Luther strayed near the doorway to intervene just in case but being close enough to help the others if he needed to. 

Five... well, he was trying his hardest not to break down into tears. He may have the DNA of almost every serial killer but he was still very much human and with each scream and cry of pain that Diego unleashed... the memories kept flooding back. 

_Alone in a padded cell, Five laid on the ground, curling up with a grimace of pain on his face. He knew it had to be a price... a price for his foolishness when he was a boy._

_He felt the nausea rise and did nothing to stop it. He was so tired._

_The sharp pain came back, stronger than the others._

_"Please... no..." He started to breath heavily when he felt the pain come back and blood drenched the floor beneath him and the white gown he had been dragged into. Five rarely cried but in that moment of utter weakness he just let the dams break and tears flooded down his cheeks._

_"Help...." he weakly crawled to the door. It took a lot out of him to bang on the door, trying to get someone's, anyone's, attention._

_"Please... please let me hold her!" He cried, trying to get out of the leather straps that kept him attached to the gurney._

_"Don't take her away! PLEASE!"_

_"Oh Five..." the Handler whispered into his ear. She turned her head to the head doctor and winked. "Might as well get the procedure done with."_

_Five couldn't fight back. He felt a large needle in his neck and his eyes began to go heavy. The last thing he saw was his lifeless baby being taken away._

"Listen to me Diego." Five tried to get his brother's attention. "You're going to be okay. You both are. Do you trust me?"

Diego, though exhausted and in a deep amount of pain, tears staining his face, looked Five in the eyes and nodded before crying out. 

"I'm going to break your pelvis so the baby can come out quicker." Five tried his best to sound reassuring. "Either the baby has a big head or your hips are too narrow. It's going to hurt like hell but it'll be over soon. We're going to get the head out and then I'll break it."

"Will it hurt the baby?" Diego asked, his throat scratchy. 

Five shook his head. 

"Do it."

"Then push. Push dammit!"

Allison held Diego's head against her chest and felt him scream and tense up


	5. Welcome to a New Age

_Lights flashing._

_A painful ringing in the ears._

_His heart hammering so much he thought his ribs would break._

_Opening his eyes, Five squinted at the bright light. Weakly, he turned his head to scan his new_ _surroundings. The room was white. White walls. White floor. White ceiling. His arms and legs and chest and stomach hurt. Everything hurt. That familiar headache, the kind that felt like a box of tissue had be wrung through his nose and up into his brain._

_"...what..."_

_"Hello, Five."_

_Five's eyes snapped open, he looked up and stared at the Handler, he tried to pull away from the bed he had been strapped to but even if he was full of energy, the bindings were special, stopped him from using his powers._

_"Nice sleep?"_

_"Where..." Five swallowed. "What did you do with my baby?"_

_"Gone." The Handler said, smirking as she did. "And due to that, I thought I would give you a gift."_

_A terrible feeling pooled at the pit of his stomach and Five could feel his hands shake._

_The Handler elaborated whilst walking over to where he was, stroking his face with a sharp nail. "Children are... problematic in our line of work. You should be grateful. I ensured that you won't have them. Not like you would want to relive that. Huh?"_

_Five's eyelids felt heavy. He felt his heart grow numb but there were no more tears to be shed and so he fell into an uneasy sleep, hoping the next day would make him forget what the day had brought him._

"Almost out, Diego!" Five yelled, his hands trembling as he cupped the baby's head. Klaus stayed beside Diego whilst Allison kept Diego's pelvis apart. There was so much blood. The air held its very stench but Five tried to remain as calm as he could, the bed below was becoming stained with Diego's blood. 

Diego whimpered as he held onto Luther's and Klaus' hands. It was really awful to see Diego like this, he was always strong, holding walls up before he could properly build them. It was the way he had been wired but now he was fighting not only for his own life for his baby's. Luther held him up as he curled forward with a contraction. 

"That's it, just lean into it." Five coached him. 

Diego was so small against Luther, Klaus was visibly shaking at the blood but held against a panic attack. 

"Come on, Di." Klaus whispered, "you've got this." 

The head popped out with a disgusting squelching sound, Diego bit his lip so he didn't scream. His siblings could see that he was slowly getting more tired, more exhausted. 

"Keep going!" Five said as the shoulders turned, painfully stretching Diego. His skin had grown to a deathly shade of white. 

"Fuck!" Diego gasped loudly as the baby came out, landing into Five's hands, fluids and blood gushing out as the baby did. Five took the baby into his arms, swearing when the baby hadn't cried. Allison eyed him waveringly, nothing could be heard except for Diego's heavy panting. 

"You did it," Klaus tearfully kissed his brother's head, "You did it." 

"You okay?" Luther asked him. 

Diego had his eyes closed, his shoulders hunched, "my baby..."

Allison tried not to cry when she saw the baby in the towel that Five had been cradling. 

"Come on, little one." Five tried to think of every method he could think of to get the baby breath, slapping their back, flicking their toes and feet. "Come on!" He urged, trying not to get Diego to hear. 

"Please breathe," Five begged. 

There was so much silence until... 

The little baby with beautiful brown skin broke into a cry, wiggling around on the towel. 

"It's a boy." Five cradled him in his arms, making sure he was warm, "Allison, you hold him while I see to Diego."

"Is he okay?" Diego croaked, leaning against the mound of pillows, "Five! Is my boy okay?" 

"Perfectly fine," Allison cooed, chuckling at the now sleeping baby, "He's all tuckered out." 

"Huh." Klaus looked over to tear up, "He's beautiful!" 

From the doorway, Vanya had brought Lila in and Lila could not believe her eyes, her little baby was nestled in Allison's arms whilst Diego was looking very pale on the bed, the shock from his pelvis being snapped in two caused him to pass out but he was fine. Her boys were just fine. 


End file.
